Kagomes Wish
by Inu'stravels
Summary: What happens after Naraku is dead? what will Kagome and Inuyasha wish? read and find out inukag mirsan
1. The battle has ended

**Kagome's wish**

by.Inu's story is about kagome and the others and what is the wish they make on the jewel whats this what does kagome decide?well read and find out

(A/N:I don't own any of the inu characters)

**Chapter one:Naroku the final Battle**

**"Kagome lets do this"Yelled Inuyasha**

**"I'm going"she yelled back as she drew her arrow to help her friends**

**"Inuyasha NOW!" she screamed as Inuyasha nodded and swung his sword**

**"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as Kagome let go of her arrow **

**"I'm not going to be beatten by a Half demon"Naroku said as he tried to block it**

**"Naroku You will pay!"said Kagome as she let out three more arrows**

**"Sango,Miroku now"said Kagome as they used their attacks.Sango and Miroku unleashed their attacks with hatred**

**"DIE NAROKU!"yelled Sango**

**They all attcked as it hit Naroku**

**"H-How can this be! I was defeated by a half demon and three humans,This isn't possible"**

**"Yes it is naroku"said Kagura as she attaked him as well**

**"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!"she yelled as she attacked as well,Kanna used her mirror**

**"We will suck your soul out of you"Said Kanna in a cold voice,everyone was greatly surprised in their actions**

**"Kanna we will be free!"Kagura said as Their attacks hit Naroku**

**"You betrayed me You wench!"he said with his last bit of breath before Inuyasha and Kagome hit him again**

**"WIND SCAR"he yelled again as Kagome let out more arrows,she let out as much as she could until she had no more arrows.Naroku had finally met his demise**

**"Finally...I can feel my heart beating at peace"said a happy Kagura as she looked at Kanna who for once in her life smiled**

**"W-We did it"said Kagome droping to her feet**

**"Here Kagome"said Kagura throwing her the jewel**

**"You have the last pieces"she said**

**"Why are you helping us? and why did you give us the jewel?"**

**"Cause I Have what I have truly wanted...freedom...and you gave it to me,thank you"she said as she walked away fallowed by a happy Kanna**

**"No...thank you"she wispered**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well thats the end of the first chapter i really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it the next chapter is called "Inuyasha what now?" plez review thanks...**

**-----------------------------------------**


	2. Inuyasha what now?

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:Inuyasha what now?**

**Night had almost fallen on the brave group as they for once could have fun**

**"Sango lets go swim"Kagome said**

**"I don't know how"laughed sango**

**"I'll teach you"smiled Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku followed**

**"Shippo Inuyasha,Miroku come join us"Shippo joined but Inuyasha and Miroku weren't thinking second thoughts about saying no when Kagome came up and pulled Inuyasha in and Sango did the same with Miroku,For once Inuyasha wasn't mad he smiled as he pulled Kagome into the water with him they laughed and they blushed and Sango and Miroku were laughing as well,as Shippo and Kirara played in the water to.Everyone laughed as they walked back up the hill ,as Inuyasha grabed Kagome **

**"Er...What is it Inuyasha?"she asked**

**"Hey come with me"he smiled she could only nod as he picked her up and run towards the Inuyasha forest he ran for awhile and then stopped**

**"Kagome I was wondering somethin-"he was quickly cut off by the smell of tears**

**"Kagome whats wrong?"he looked at her**

**"I-I-I...I don't know maybe it's the thought of losing you...Your gonna become a full demon are you not?"she looked at him as he pulled her tight into his arms**

**"No...I'm not...You know how the jewel only has 2 wishes that you can make on it?"(A/N:In this story thats how the jewel works ok?)**

**"Yes"she said snuggling into his chest**

**"Well ...I thought maybe we can make thoese wishes...I already know what my wish is but whats yours gonna be?"**_Inuyasha...I know what I really want..._

**"I know what my wish is"she chocked on her words slightly**

**"Really what is it?"he looked at her**

**"But I'm not sure if I want to wish it though...Do you still love Kikyo?"she said as she could feel her tears burn her eyes**

**"...Why would I love someone who is already dead?...Besides I already love the perfect woman"he wispered the last few words knowing that she heard them as he looked away**

**"...Who?"Kagomes response caused Inuyasha to fall to the ground almost laughing**

**"Kagome!"he said with his face red**

**"Yes?"she said playfully**

**"Your gonna make me say it aren't you?"she gave him an evil look**

**"Yep"she said smirking**

**"urgh!...**_I love you..."_**he said it very silent**

**"I'm sorry I didn't hear you"she said evily**

**"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled even the people in the village could hear him and that made Sango and Miroku burst out laughing**

**"Inuyasha...I love you to"she said sweetly and she started laughing**

**"Lets go back to camp"said Inuyasha with a pout and yet playful voice,when they went back to the village the villagers burst into applause as they walked to the hut Inuyasha was red in the face**

**"Hi you two...did you talk about anything?Anything atall?"said a very daring monk who was trying to hold back a laugh but couldn't stop himself,Inuyasha just sat down and grabed Kagome Making her fall into his lap**

**"ohhh...we talked about nothing really...Hey monk...Why don't you and Sango go and talk?"said Inuyasha with a low growl and a smirk**

**"Very well"sighed Miroku grabing Sango's hand and taking her outside**

**"Inuyasha! "she laughed **

**"Kagome"he laughed back as she reached in a kissed him on the lips he was kinda shocked and yet he knew she was going to kiss him they closed their eyes and they deepened the kiss un aware that they were being watched,a childs giggle made them break away and then thier eyes widened at the sight.Almost the whole village was watching them as Sango and Miroku watched as well**

**"...They-They didn't...just see that..."said Inuyasha whos red face became reder then his outfit,he picked up Kagome and ran out of the hut and into a tree where (because of the branches) they couldn't see them**

**"Inuyasha"she said almost laughing at his face expresion **

**"Y-yes Kagome?"**

**"I...I know what my wish is but ...I want to know what your wish is first"**

**"One second ..."he stopped to see the villagers looking for them and he got an idea "Lets go back to your time just so we can talk in private" she nodded as he picked her up once again and ran out of the village and jumped into the well,he didn't let he go he never wanted to ever let her go from his safe arms he knew he would always protect her,for he loved her more then anything**

**-----------------------------------**

**I know I ended it there lol well i'll put more on as soon as I get 5 reviews ,no reviews...No more chapters,I hope I can write more so plez plez plez review thank you if you do**

**the next chapter will be called..."A Mothers words"**


	3. A Mothers Words

**Chapter three:A Mothers Words**

**"Hey Mom I'm back!"said Kagome as Inuyasha put her down but kept his strong arms around her wast and her mother saw this and chuckled slightly**

**"Welcome home you two!"she said with a smile Mrs.Higarashi always acted like this was Inuyashas home as well**

**"Well...umm...Me and Inu are gonna go up stairs ok?"Kagome said with a mild blush**

**"Ok...Dinner will be ready soon"said mrs.Higarashi as they headed up stairs **_Finally he told her how she felt_

**In Kagomes Room...**

**"so Kagome"said Inuyasha as he sat on her bed**

**"Yes Inuyasha?"she looked at him**

**"So are you gonna go to school tommorrow?"he looked at her**

**"No...Tommorrow I'll stay home with you and we'll go shopping"she smiled**

**"Oh ok so what are we gonna shop for?"Kagome laughed **

**"...Inuyasha? We are gonna shop for some cloths for you!"she smiled evily**

**"WHAT?"he said almost falling off of her bed**

**"Yep! you need some cloths so you can look alittle more normal in this time"**

**"I thought that my outfit is fine here!"**

**"It is I just want to see you In some normal cloths"Inuyasha hung his ears in pure defeat he didn't want to fight**

**"Kagome!Inuyasha! Dinner!"Mrs.Higarashi yelled to them**

**"Ok mom!"said Kagome grabbing Inuyashas hand and leading him down stairs.They went down stairs and sat down beside each other like they always did**

**"So Kagome are you going to school tommorrow?"asked her mother**

**"Nope me and Inu are going shopping"(A/N:nothiced something?Kagome calls him 'Inu' in front of her mother.just thought you'd like to know!)**

**"Ok then will you stay for a day or two?"she looked at them**

**"Umm...I don't kn-"**

**"Of course we will if you want to Kagome"said Inuyasha while eating noodles**

**"Well, if it's ok with you"she smiled.Kagomes mother couldn't help but notice that they seemed so happy together**

**"Hey Kagome help me with the dishes"she asked**

**"Sure mom,Sorry Inuyasha after the dishes we'll go to my room and talk ok?"she looked at him almost excpeting him to say 'no'**

**"Feh' fine by me"then he smiled at her and walked over to Sota(Kagomes brother) and talked with him**

**"Kagome...Inuyasha told didn't he?"she started washing the dishes**

**"He did...Naroku is dead we finally got the jewel complete..."she stopped holding back tears**

**"Yes...and now what?"Kagome shook her head**

**"I don't know...I think I might make a wish on the jewel"**

**"Oh..really what is it?"**

**"It's a secret...not even Inuyasha knows what I'm wishing"she smiled**

**"Oh I see...so what is he gonna wish?"Her mother knew he wasn't gonna become a full demon **

**"I don't know he hasn't told me"Mrs.Higarashi laughed**

**"Ah! I see so is it his little secret too?"she asked laughing under her breath**

**Kagome laughed"Yeah well it doesn't matter...I know he'll make the right choice"after dishes Kagome walked into the living room**

**"Inuyasha shall we go for a walk?I don't feel like staying inside"she laughed**

**"Oh ok Kagome"she was about to walk outside when Inuyasha put a jacket on her**

**"It's cold out Kagome...I wouldn't want you to get sick"Inuyasha blushed**

**"Oh thank you"she replied**

**Outside...**

**"Where do you want to go Kagome?"**

**"I Donno where do you wanna go?"Kagome said playfully**

**"Kagome I don't know where to go"he laughed**

**"Do you want to go to a movie?"he truned to her **

**"...Whats a movie?"Kagome fell to the ground laughing**

**"It's...um...well...I'll show you come on!"she took her hand in his he caught himself blushing**

**At The Movies...**

**"Ok...so we are gonna see 'Under world' ok?"(A/N:I don't own the movie 'Under world or any of the actors)**

**"Ok"he nodded confussed**

**"Lets get some popcorn and snacks" those words Inuyasha knew about he loved snacks and popcorn**

**"OK!"he said he sounded like a child and it made Kagome so happy**_Inuyasha it feels so good to have some time alone with you...But I hope this will last forever...I really want to be with you.I wonder what our kids will look like?_**Kagome laughed at the thought of little kids,She could just see them,She just hoped her wish worked**

**"Kagome?"he stopped her thoughts**

**"Y-yes?"**

**"The movies starting"Inuyasha noticed the screen was lighting up so he thought it was starting**

**"Oh these are just previews"she sighed**

**"What is this movie?"he asked as he pointed to the screen it was a demon movie**

**"It's called 'Demon Boy' " (A/N:Ok well I don't know if there is a movie called that so just play along lol)**

**"shhh..the movies starting"she said**

**"oh.."he wispered (A/N:this movie by the way is about vampires and wear wolves)As Inuyasha saw the wolf it reminded him of Kouga**

**"Kagome...what about Kouga I mean he loves you...and he'll want to fight me and I don't want to fight as much anymore"he wispered It made Kagome think of what he said right before Naroku came**

_-Flash back- _

_"Inuyasha what are we gonna do after Naroku's gone?"asked Kagome_

_"I don't know but we can worry about that after"_

_"Inuyasha...What do you want to do?"_

_"well...I guess I don't want to fight as much...I kinda hate fighting and killing...You made me realise that it's not ok to kill so many people...and know I finally see you're right ...I've learned that after this I shouldn't need to fight"_

_-End Flash Back-_

**"Well if he loves me then he should understand"she wispered**

**"Wow...there is alot of killing in this movie "said Inuyasha surprised**

**"Yeah"she laughed**

**"I could take them all"he chuckled **

**"Inuyasha!"she wispered laughing**

**After The Movie...**

**"Wow that was different...so I guess a movie is like a tv right?"he asked**

**"Yep..I guess ...hey you wanna grab a bite to eat?"**

**"sure"he said as they walked towards a fast food place**

**"umm...2 hotdogs please"Inuyasha ears popped up when she said 'dog'**

**"Um...Kagome is this a dog!"he looks at her with a unsure look on his face**

**"No ,no they just call it that"she laughed**

**"oh ok"he sighed and took a bite of it**

**"so where do you want to go now?"**

**"I donno"he said eating the hotdog **

**"Hey umm...in a week or so the cherry blosom festival starts...and ..I ...umm..was wondering if you wanted to go with me"she hesitated**

**"Yeah sure"he said **

**"cool then it's a date!"she smiled then it warmed up alittle bit **

**"Lets go home it's late"(A/N:it like 10-11 right now)**

**"ok"he picked her up and jumped up on a roof and headed home**

**"Thank you..."she wispered as she drifted into sleep in his arms**

**At Kagomes House...**

**"She fell asleep"wispered Inuyasha to Kagomes mom**

**"Ok take her upstairs and then come back down ok?"she asked**

**"Oh ok Mrs.Higarashi"he then took Kagome up stairs,tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips**

**"Shes in bed"he said**

**"Ok Inuyasha cna we talk?"**

**"yeah sure"**

**"Inuyasha I know that Kagome had deep effection for you as do you for her...but what are you gonna do about the well?What if it closes?"she looked very serious and almost scared**

**"Mrs.Higarashi don't you see?Thats my wish...I'm gonna wish for the well to never close"**

**-------------------------------------**

**lol I ended it there for now kk well I need only 3 reviews until I post the next chapter so plez review if you want to read more until next chapter bye! plez review and the next chapter is called 'Inuyasha and the Cherry Blossom festival'**

**---------------------------------------------**


	4. The cherry blosom fes to teenageDA

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha and the Cherry Blossom Festival**

**Hi again! I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to teenage D.A cause she likes this story lol**

**-----------------------**

**"Oh...I see thank you Inuyasha and I hope you make her very happy"and with that The night ended.**

**Kagome woke up to see that Inuyasha was still asleep which was different but then again they didn't have to be so aware of Naroku cause he is dead.She went to her bathroom very silent trying not to wake Inuyasha from his deep slumber**

**"Morning sis"wispered Sota**

**"Morning"she wispered back as they went down stairs and she made some breakfast for everyone as the smell of food filled the house Inuyasha awoke only to see Kagome was already up he sighed and went down stairs**

**"Morning Kagome,Morning Sota"said Inuyasha yawning**

**"Morning"they said**

**"Hey where's you mom Kagome?"**

**"Oh shes out she has a morning job now" she said as she placed some plates of food on the table as Sota and Inuyasha sat down**

**"mmm...Thanks sis"said Sota stuffing his face**

**"This is great"said Inuyasha hugging Kagomes waist**

**"Thanks"she said as she sat down and ate some but she wasn't hungry her thoughts were important right now**_I can't wait for today me and Inuyasha are out again,It feels so good to let him know how much I love him...I can't wait...I hope he likes my wish I'm wishing for him!_**she giggled under her breath as she picked up the empty plates as Inuyasha helped her**

**"I'll help you Kagome"he said**

**"Thank you Inuyasha"she wanted to kiss him but she didn't until they got into the kitchen,then she turned him around and kissed him.He returned her affection with a deeper kiss after they broke away to catch their breath**

**"so umm...lets clean up and we can go"he took his arm around her as she cleaned and then he helped her with the dishes**

**"urg! damn bubbles"he laughed Inuyasha has isuses before with bubbles(that one time he took a shower and walked into Kagomes room naked nad covered in bubbles)**

**"Inuyasha let me help"she washed off his hands and helped him **

**"see the bubbles aren't that bad"she wispered**

**"Kagome?"said Sota**

**"Y-Yes?"she could feel her face turn red**

**"What are you doing?"she felt her face go reder then Inuyashas kumono**

**"N-Nothing...J-just showing I-Inuyasha ho-how to wash dishes"she studdered in embarassment**

**"Oh Ok!"said Sota unsurely**

**"Well,You can go and get ready for school ok?"she said**

**"Oh yeah!thanks for reminding me"he thanked as he ran upstairs leaving the two alone(bow chicka wow wow lol)**

**"Well sis im off to school!"**

**"Ok Sota have a nice day"**

**"So Inuyasha you wanna get ready? for the cherry blosom festivel I mean?"(I almost could of turned that dirty lol)**

**"Ok!"he said as Kagome went up stairs to change,she changed into a blue kumono**

**"Wow Kagome you look...Breath taking"he gasped realising what he had just said and then finding the ground very interesting**

**"oh come one you know you like it"she teased**

**"Well lets go!"said Inuyasha avoiding His blush.**

**1 hour later**

**The Lovers were walking around**

**"Wow these are cool can we get them!"asked Inuyasha**

**"Yeah they're pretty"**

**"Kagome!"yelled a fimillar voice**

**"W-what...!"she turned to see her friend (lets call her...KK1)**

**"Hey! Isn't it great that theres no school today and by the way It's great to see you again"**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Well thats the end of that chapter I know I didn't discribe what the festival looked like but I'm gonna do that In the next chapter**

**plez review and the next chapter is called 'hobo Not Again!' By the way hobo hojo**


	5. Hojo not Again

**Hobo not again!(hojo)**

**"hey whos the hottie?"KK1 said**

**"This 'hottie' is my boyfriend"said a very proud Kagome**

**"Oh Hojo isn't gonna be happy"KK1 said **

**"Feh' so? Ta Hell with hobo"said Inuyasha**

**"wow he is your aditude boyfriend"said her friend**

**"What was that?"he glared at her making her back down**

**"oh...nothing"**

**"Kagome hey!"said hobo**

**"Oh god what now!"said Kagome under her breath**

**"Hey Hojo"said a slightly displeased Kagome**

**"hi I'm glad to see you feeling bett-"he looked at Inuyasha who looked extremly mad**

**"Hobo...you do realise shes my girlfriend"his glare put fear through hobos body causing him to shiver **

**"Inuyasha!"she said**

**"what! I'm just telling that Bastard to back off!"he glared at hobo again**

**"My name is Hojo and I'm her friend"Hojo looked sadly at Kagome who she didn't seem to care(yeah I know she sounds mean)**

**"Hojo I never ever said we were going out so stop acting like we were ever going out"she grabed Inuyasha hand and walked away into the crowd the sky was blue and the blossoms were falling in romance as they looked at one another**

**"Inuyasha...Promise you'll never ever leave me"she hugged him**

**"I'll never leave you...I love you to damn much"he smiled at his remark**

**"good"they continued walking with nothing but beautilful sky showing them the way**

**"Inuyasha lets get some of your favorte food,ramen!"**

**"I love ramen!"said an excited Inuyasha**

**"good boy"she teased as they walked over to get some Inuyasha was finished in seconds of coruse **

**"Oh Inuyasha slow down"she laughed**

**"Hmmm...whatslurp what was that Kagome?"Inuyasha looked so funny Kagome couldn't help but laugh**

**2 hours later... **

**After some pointless fooling around Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go back home.At home Kagome Cooked some things and sota was home from school so he was showing Inuyasha how to play a game **

**"No,No inuyasha you place you fingers one here and move around using this little joy-stick"**

**"This makes no sence" said Inuyasha**

**"Boys Come and eat something "said Kagome pleacing some random food on the table (use ur imagination lol)Kagomes Mother came home soon after that**

**-------------------------------**

**I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others but im alittle tired lol well anyway I would like to say thanks to some of the ppl who reviewed and thanks to teenage D.A cause she gave me and idea on the next chapter on my other story 'the inuyasha game show'**


	6. Kagomes 'almost' problem

**Chapter 6: Kagomes 'almost' Problem**

**"Hey Mom!"said Kagome as Inuyasha and Sota finished their game**

**"Hey Mrs.H" Inuyasha said**

**"Wow Inuyasha your good at this...Hi mom"**

**"Come on one more round Inuyasha!"said Sota**

**"FINE! I'll still beat you!"he said smiling.Just then the phone rang**

**"hello?"said Kagome**

**"Hey Kagome!"said a voice**

**"Hey whos this?"**

**"Guess"**

**"Hobo?"**

**"ITS HOJO!"he yelled**

**"I know I know"**

**"Can...we Meet somewhere without your Crazy boyfriend"**

**"umm...er...I don't know"**

**"Oh come on!"**

**"UGH! fine"**

**"Great meet me at the school"**

**"ok bye..."**

**"Bye!"she hanged up and looked serious**

**"Whats wrong Kagome?"asked Inuyasha**

**"Hojo wants to meet with me and talk..."Kagome looked at Inuyasha**

**"Alright well I guess I'll go with you but I'll stay out of your way,but I'm gonna watch cause I don't want him trying anything"Inuyasha stood up**

**"Thanks Inuyasha"she smiled sweetly as they both left towards the school**

**"Hi Hojo"said Kagome calmly**

**"HI!"he was acting weird**

**"So umm... you wanted to talk?"**

**"Yes um...lets walk"**

**"Ok"**_Inuyasha I hope your near by_**she prayed**

**"Kagome...why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"he stopped her**

**"I-I..."he shook her**

**"Tell me why you lead me on like that"he became very angry**

**"WHY KAGOME!"he said looking into her eyes**

**"If you aren't with him then I will take you now!"he said grabbing hold of her shirt**

**"LET ME GO! INUYASHA HELP ME!" she screamed as Inuyasha came out of no where**

**"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" he punched him in the gut and then the face**

**"If YOU EVER GET NEAR HER AGAIN YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"Hojo was on the ground in pain**

**"Kagome are alright!"he hugged her**

**"Yes I think so...thank you Inuyasha"she hugged him back**

**-------------------------**

**Well that was different wasn't it! lol well i hope you liked it (I really don't like hobohojothat much) plez review and ill try to update as soon as i get 3 reviews ok? im tired so I'll update as soon as i get 3 reviews bye for now**


	7. Kagomes way of thinking

**Chapter 7: Kagomes way of thinking**

**A/N: Hello all I got alot of great reviews And I just posted this story yesterday but anyway I'm sorry that I made almost all the chapters shorter then most of my stories but I've been getting reviews and I try my hardest to send back to all cause I love sending back and I just woke up so give me a break for awhile ok? I MIGHT update this one but please look for updates on Kagomes betrayal nad Kougas love,The Inuyasha game show,and Inuyashas confession Until next chapter bye**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Out Look On last chapter:**

**"If YOU EVER GET NEAR HER AGAIN YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"Hojo was on the ground in pain**

**"Kagome are alright!"he hugged her**

**"Yes I think so...thank you Inuyasha"she hugged him back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Y-You...Bas-Bastard...I-I'll ...Ki-Killl y-yo-you"said Hojo as he struggeled to stand he used the wall to help him**

**"Ka-kag-KAGOMES MINE!"he hissed(wow Hojo Hisses what a wuss)**

**"You just don't give you,I'll give you that much human"said Inuyasha ignoring his words**

**"S-So w-w-what you-r-r H-Human t-to"he struggled to say**

**"Only half,unlike you"he looked seriously at hobo**

**"W-What the h-hell a-a-re you t-talking abou-t?"he stood completely up now**

**"Well no one will believe you so"Inuyasha then took of his cap and reveled (i can't spell lol) His Sliver dogs ears as they poped up**

**"You a-are a m-m-monster!"yelled hobo as he tried to attack only to be tripped by Inuyasha**

**"Well I'd rather be a 'monster' then a totall dumass like yourself you stupid prek" (I know I went alittle bit mean there)**

**"Well-well I'm gonna tell everyone at school and then your nevere be able to show your face "**

**"Feh' Whatever you say asshole"he shrugged off the insult (It really wasn't a good one wasn't it?It was a suck-ass inusult)**

**"Kagome ...Can we just go and leave him here? he's so pathetic"**

**"Yeah Inuyasha,yeah"he picked her up and he jumped on a roof **

**"Kagome why did he even try that?"Inuyasha looked at her and noticed he had ripped her shirt**

**"Hes a bastard...thank you so much for saving me Inuyasha"**

**"Wouldn't be the first time"he chuckled**

**"Yeah your right,But I love your ears"she said playfully**

**"Kagome!"he blushed**

**"Yes,dear?"she laughed**

**"Lets go home ok?"he said in a pout **

**"ok," she hugged him and they finally made it home **

**"Mom I'm home with Inu!"she called out **

**"Moms out sis!"replied Sota who was playing the video game**_I wonder if i should tell Inuyasha what my wish is...I want to know what his is first I hope hes okay with my wish,I mean what if he isn't?WHAT IF HE REFUSES ME? oh no if he doesn't want me to wish that then I guess I can't ever be with himsighsBut I guess I have to trust him why am I thinking so negitivly about him?I love him so much it's probably cause I'm...I'm afraid...Inuyasha would never hurt me takes a breath Why did I even think so oddly? I'll trust him no matter what_

**"hey...Inuyasha...lets go up stairs"she looked at him (you might think THAT but no get your mind out of the gutter sicko)**

**"Ok ..."they walked upstairs**

**In Kagomes Room **

**(bow chicka wow wow lol jk)**

**"Inuyasha...we havn't talked about this issue and we need to"**

**"The jewel?"sighed Inuyasha**

**"Yes...whats your wish?"she asked her eyes sad**

**"Kagome...I always want you to be happy"**

**"And I want you to be happy to Inuyasha"**

**"Kagome my wish is "he paused**

**"I wish for the well to stay open forever"Kagomes eyes became to burn with tears of happiness**

**"Inuyasha!"she went into his arms**_I always feel so safe With Inuyasha,he makes me so happy,I hate hojo why would he do such a thing? _

**"Whats your wish?"**

**"My wish is..."**

**-------------------**

**Ha HA WHAHAHAHAHA! I left you at a huge cliffy and I need a great fan of mine to leave me one hell of a review THEN I'll post the next chapter so that means nothing mean (I haven't gotten a mean one yet but still) so someone must give me a great review (Im so evil)But what about hobo? what will he do? well I guess you'll just have to REVIEW Whahahahahha! bye! p.s Dr.Maxz is gonna appear in this one too and shes gonna take a good swing at hobo! until nexzt chapter bye!**

**----------------------------**


	8. Dealing with school

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 8:Dealing With School**

**Hi well I got some really good reviews so I posted this I was thinking of posting it even if I didn't get a good review lol I couldn't do that to the fans lol By the way I'm letting you in on a little secret Im gonna make a sequel to this story after it's done just to let you know! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my fans and Mainly Dr.Max who comes out of no where in this story and leaves out of no where,One person guessed what Kagomes wish was and they were right! but I did have alot of guesses(Dr.Max aka teenageD.A...Read her stories they're great!)**

**----------------------------**

**Out look on last chapter **

**"I wish for the well to stay open forever"Kagomes eyes became to burn with tears of happiness**

**"Inuyasha!"she went into his arms**

**"Whats your wish?"**

**"My wish is..."**

**------------------------------------------**

**"My wish is...I wish fo-"**

**"Kagome?Inuyasha! Time to eat!"Yelled Mrs.H**

**"Ok Mom"Yelled Kagome standing up**

**"W-Wait Kagome whats your wish?"Inuyasha said **

**"Oh yeah...It's a surprise"Inuyasha fell over**

**"AH! Come on Kagome!"said Inuyasha**

**"Nope! It's a surprise"she said as she went down stairs**

**"Kagome your so mean!"he said (he sounded like a child)**

**"So Kagome did you have fun today?"Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and he looked back**

**"Yeah!"she said not saying what happened with hobo and Inuyasha**_I'm so glad he came and saved me...He's like my knight in shineing armor...well more like shineing hairgiggleHe's so nice and sweet and caring,I wonder if we would have kids?I would love to have kids!gigglesI wonder what their names would be hmmm...They would be like Inuyasha and they hopefully would have his sliver hair,i wonder if I can have a baby girl and a baby boy_

**"I wonder..."she said out loud**

**"You wonder what?"said Inuyasha looking at her,she finally snapped out of her thoughts**

**"Oh nothing,_Our kids would be nice"_She wispered under her breath,sadly Inuyasha was the only one who could hear her and he choaked on his food**

**"KAGOME! TALK TO ME BEFORE YOU THINK ABOUT KIDS!"he yelled making everyone look at him and Kagome**

**"S-Sister,You want to have kids!"Sota looked at her in disbelief**

**"Well...I thought about it"Kagome looked at her mother who looked happy**

**"If you do,It's ok with me"said Her Mother everyone now looked at her**

**"Inuyasha can I talk with you upsatirs?"asked Kagome as They went upstairs**

**In her Room**

**"Kagome ...do you really want to have my kids?"he asked**

**"Well yes...Yes I do"she looked at him his eyes became happy**

**"Well...I always wanted you to be my mate"he said looking away**

**"Inuyasha"she hugged him**

**"Kagome...Will you do something for me?"she looked at him**

**"I want you to-"**

**"Kagome !"**

**"Yes Sota!"**

**"Can you come down and play a game with me!"**

**"Inuyasha can you ask me whatever your gonna ask me later?"**

**"Yeah...sure"he said alittle sad**

**"Ok..."she stood up and walked out of the room**

**"Kagome...Will you stay with me forever?"he asked outloud to no one**

**The Night ended up to be a normal on Inuyasha came down stairs acting like his same old self(he was acting different in the room)and He joined Kagome and Sota in playing the game and he beat them and then Kagome beat them and then Sota beat them and they all had fun...At bed time**

**"Inuyasha are you gonna stay there on the floor?"she asked**

**"Sure why not?"he said**

**"Well do you want to join me in my bed?" (NOTHING DIRTY!)**

**"Er...sure Kagome"he said standing up and slipping into her bed**

**"Wow this is softer then the floor I can tell you that"he said**

**"Yeah"she laughed as they drifted into sleep**

**In the morning Inuyasha awoke with Kagome in his kumono with him and she was still sleeping she was gonna wake up in half and hour to get ready for school so he layed there and truly looked at her beauty he thought she was the most beautiful thing that walked the earth suddenly the alarm rang**

**"yawnG'morning Inuyasha"she said while streeching her back**

**"G'morning Kagome"he smiled**

**"So you woke up before me ?"she asked**

**"Yeah but not by long"he said standing up**

**"Oh,Well I got to go and take a shower Inuyasha,You can stay here,I have to go to school today"**

**"Hey,just for fun why don't I go with ya!"he said with almost puppy dog eyes**

**"Feh' fine by me"she said making fun of him**

**"Inuyasha you need to put a wig on,here use the sliver one that way if hobo told anyone then we have porf that hes lying"she seemed serious**

**"Yeah,Yeah I know I know"he said walking over to her closet where he got some clothes to wear and the wig that he hated to wear but he would wear it for Kagome,Kagome went in the shower and cleaned herself while Inuyasha got dressed he looked (VERY) hot with beggy jeans and a red top that was ripped(drolls) so you can see his chest slightly and when Kagome got out she was dressed in her school girl outfit and she saw Inuyasha (she was probably drolling)**

**"You look...amazing Inuyasha"she said**

**"Thanks,can we eat I'm starving"Kagome laughed as they went down stairs.**

**---------------------------------**

**I ended it there for now lol I'll work on another chapter right now I just need to post this lol well plez review and thanks if you do review bye for now and the next chapter is called 'Dr.Max's swing at hobo'**


	9. DrMaxs swing at hobo

**Chapter.9:Dr.Max's Swing at Hobo**

**In this chapter Dr.Max (aka teenageD.A) comes out of no where and hits hobo**

**---------------------**

**"G'morning Mom"said Kagome**

**"Sis,Moms at work rememeber?"Sota said**

**"Oh yeah I forgot"said Kagome**

**"Want me to make breakfast?"**

**"Sure!"said Sota as he ran to the game and played**

**After Breakfast Sota Left**

**"Inuyasha are you ready?"she asked**

**"Yeah"he jumped over to her**

**"Ok lets go"she opened the door and Inuyasha picked her up**

**"Thanks but we can walk it's not a problem"she said**

**"Yeah,but I want to carry you"he continued to walk **

**"oh...If you really want to"he nodded and then jumped up and ran towards the school.Inuyasha eyes Hobo as he saw him walk by but he then ignored him seeing that he had a bruse on his face from the fight(That Inuyasha won)**

**"Kagome don't we need one of those day passes or something?"he asked**

**"Oh yeah we do " she rememebered and then pulled Inuyasha into the office**

**"Hi Mrs.Higarashi what can I do for you today?"the lady at the counter said**

**"I need a school Pass for my friend Inuyasha"she smiled**

**"Ok here you are"she said as Kagome took it and handed it to Inuyasha**

**"Thank you"Kagome said when she walked away**

**"So,Kagome What classes do you have today?"he questioned**

**"History,Math,Socail,Gym"she said**

**"Oh! and Inuyasha,I'm studying Feudel Japan"she winked**

**"Wow then you should do well at that"he blushed**

**"Yep"she said as they walked in the class.Everyone looked at Kagome and Inuyasha as they made their way in class**

**"Comon Inuyasha you can sit beside me"she pointed to a seat beside her then Inuyasha could hear the wispers of everyone in class things like 'whos that with kagome? hes so hot,kagome doesn't deserve him'Inuyasha stood up loked at Kagome and Kissed her**

**"Babe,What will we do at lunch?"he looked at her (they said that pretty loud)**

**"I...Inuyasha"she wispered**

**"Alright Class take your seats"said the teacher**

**"Today We are going to look up what happened 500 years ago with the shokon no Tama and the Half demon,Girl from another world,and Their life together"Inuyasha winked at Kagome and she giggled**

**"Mrs.Higarashi,What is so funny about The Jewel?"the teacher called out making everyone look at her.Inuyasha smirked and laughed under his breath**

**"I-I..."she burst out laughing and Inuyasha (surprisenly) started laughing as well**

**"Kagome,and you there The visitor step out side"**

**"Feh' whatever"said Inuyasha not moving as Kagome stood up**

**"Don't move Kagome,We don't need to listen to this bastard"Kagome sat back down**

**"Whats your name!"demanded the Teacher**

**"Feh' Like I'll tell you"Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled as if to tell her not to worry**

**"What is your name!"he yelled**

**"Do you really want to know my name?Alright My name is Inuyasha"**

**"Inuyasha?well thats impossible,Kagome and Inuyasha...Thats in the book"the teachers eye widened**

**"This,this is amazing"he said **

**"Feh'"Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she giggled**

**"Well,clears throat lets continue,Get In groups of 2"the teacher said**

**"Will you be my partner?"a girl asked Inuyasha**

**"Feh' no,Kagomes my partner"he said and she walked away**

**"thanks Inuyasha"**

**"Hey...Kagome"said a very mad voice**

**"Oh hey"she didn't even look at the person she knew already that it was hobo**

**"Inuyasha lets work over there"she pointed in the other direction of hobo**

**"Demon"he spat under his breath**

**"What did you say?"asked Inuyasha stopping**

**"I said demon,half breed demon"**

**"Shut up!"yelled Dr.Max as she punched him**

**"Hi guys I'll see you later"Dr.Max then waved as hobo stood up**

**"You Bitch"he said**

**"drop dead"Dr.Max snapped her fingers and hobo disapeared along with herself**

**"That was the weirdest thing ever"said Kagome**

**"Yeah..."replied Inuyasha**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know that was weird i know plez review**


	10. Why would you do that?

**Chapter 10: Why would you do that?**

**Hi ppl im so srry that I didn't update for awhile I was waiting for some reviews and I was also was away with School stuff so yeah but heres the 10th chapter plez don't give me a bad review**

**

* * *

**

**"So Kagome,What's With these Pictures?"Said a curious Inuyasha looking through the books **

**"They are just some pictures on the history of Japan"said Kagome.Inuyasha stopped at a Picture and looked at the picture wide-eyed**

**"What is it Inuyasha?"she asked.Walking over and looking at the book then gasping at the sight**

**"umm...Mr.Moto?Is this Picture a real picture or was it just made up?"asked Kagome shocked**

**"Well Kagome I'm glad you took a liking to it considering she looks exactly like you" He said pointing to the Picture.The Picture was of Inuyasha and Kagome standing with Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome were standing hand-in-hand but something was different about Kagome**

**"The wish upon the Jewel was only made to keep their love alive"explained the Teacher**

**"So they both made a wish"said Inuyasha**

**"Yes,Thats corrected,Kagome the Girl from another time Made a wish to be with him by doing this"he pointed something out on the picture and then to the baby in Kagomes arms as well(of course I'm not telling you what he pointed out)Inuyasha looked at Kagome who already knew (Well duh it is her wish) Kagome looked un-surprised at the picture then she turned her attention to Sango and Miroku as did Inuyasha trying to ignore what Kagome looked like.Sango was standing there,with a baby in her hands and Miroku was holding another baby in his arms.**

**"Wow Miroku dose Marry Sango I guess"Said Inuyasha out-loud**

**"Inuyasha! giggled Kagome **

**"The monk loves her doesn't he?he asked Kagome**

**"Well yeah Inuyasha we told you that a thousand times and you still didn't get it"Teased Kagome leaving the Teacher confused.Then the Bell rang**

**"Time for Gym"said Kagome walking down the hall to the changing rooms.**

**"Umm...Inuyasha you can't come in here"said Kagome **

**"Feh' why not?"asked Inuyasha**

**"Only girls "she said with a smirk on her face**

**"Feh' fine"he said walking the other way**

**"I'll be outside "said Inuyasha **

**"Inuyasha,that way"she pointed to the other door**

**"Fine"Inuyasha ran slightly knowing that Kagome was right **

**In The Locker room...**

**"Wow Kagome is that the famous rude Boyfriend?"asked her friend**

**"Well he changed alittle"sighed Kagome_I hope he isn't in trouble_**

**"So do you think your in love with him?"added another friend**

**"Well...Yeah Inuyasha he's perfect for me and I...I guess I love him"hesitaited Kagome**

**"Really!"Came a up-roar from her friends**

**"Yay Kagome you've found ture love!"said her friends all at once**

**"Well..."she stepped back**

**"Well what is it?"Questioned her friend**

**"We need to get to class"chuckled Kagome nervously**

**"Oh yeah"agreed her friends and they scattered off to class followed by Kagome**

**"Inuyasha?"said Kagome looking around for her love**

**"Yeah Kagome?"said a voice from no where,Kagome jumped **

**"Inuyasha?"unaware that he was on the roof of the school**

**"Kagome"he jumped right in front of her grabing his lips in hers,Her knees went limp and then she deepened the kiss (a littlepassionetly I might add) as they fell back into the school,class can wait thought Kagome.They headed to the changing rooms (bow chicka wow wow)**

**He grabbed hold of her and pressed her up on the side of the wall **_What is he doing?...He doesn't want to...right now? In this school?No way Inuyasha wouldn't do that...would he?_**She broke away for air acting as if she needed some (I don't think she did need air)**

**"You ok Kagome?"Inuyasha turned all his attention to his one and only love**

**"I'm fine..."she Gasped letting her thoughts get the best of her **_Would Inuyasha want me to be his mate?...Well in that picture I was holding a Baby...And it was a demon...Was It Inuyashas child?...Does Inuyasha really want to...right now?_

**"Kagome..."concernly asked Inuyasha**

**"Yes?"she said acting normal again**

**"I...I just wanted you to know...that baby we saw in the picture back there...I was hoping that it was our baby"he forced through all his pride to say the words that he was wanting to say all morning**

**"Oh Inuyasha"she hugged him**

**"Kagome...My wish is to ke-" RING class was over and the girls where coming back **_oh no what if they see me like this?what if they see him AND me like this_

**"Inuyasha! RUN I'll take the blame for skipping class I don't want them to kick you out of the school" she pointed out that they were coming**

**"No ...I won't leave you" he grabbed her and ran away with her in his arms**_ why would Inuyasha do that I know he wouldn't do that before...come to think of it why did he do all of THAT back there? Where's he taking me?**Her thoughts asked a thousand questions after that as Inuyasha ran out of the school.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry that I didn't update sooner but I hope you review anyway,Anyway I'll update again soon ok? also I'm making another story!**


	11. Travling back

**Chapter 11- Travling back**

**OMG i am soo sorry that i didn't update for about forever!!! Please dunt be mad!!!!**

**update from last chapters**

**-inuyasha and kags defeated naraku , inuyasha cmae back with kags to her time and they went to school together, kagome admitted to her friends that she was in love with inu**

**-------------**

**His arms held her close, almost afriad to let go,**

**"inuyasha!, no need to freak out or anything!" kagome said**

**"Well sorry kagome, i just didn't want you to get into trouble"kagome sighed inuyasha really does care about me... i'm glad... they made to kagomes house,**

**"Well let's go back!" said kagome**

**"we just got here!" said inuyasha _-A/N:as you may of noticed kagome ussally wants to stay and inuyasha ussally wants to go! . just swtiching it up a little-_**

**"Well Shippo needs me there, more then nayone needs me here" kagome sighed**

**"I want to stay...but I'm needed there... and i want to be needed...i really want to" a slience went through the air.**

**"ok let's go" said Inuyasha breaking the awkward silence, **

**"Hehe"giggled kagome jumping happily**

**"We need to go and get lots of food"Inuyasha smirked evily**

**"oh inuyasha always thinking about your stomic!" said kagome**

**"Do not!" inuyasha yelled he turned to afce kagome**

**"hey! GET BACK HERE KAGOME!!" he yelled as he chanced after her**

**"geez, i don't get respect around here" he said outloud to himself**

**"oh inuyasha, you don't get respect anywhere!" she joked, inuyasha stopped**

**"What is it inuyasha?" kagome looked at him, his eyes seemed to glaze over with his memories**

_**Flash Back**_

_**"Hey look it's the dumb hanyou!" the kids teased the small demon child**_

_**"No one likes you!" they threw rocks at him and he ran away crying**_

_**"that's right run away you wimp!"**_

_**End flash back**_

**"Inuyasha!?" yelled kagome breaking through his tiny thoughts**

**"er,yes kagome?" he replied still sorta lost within himself**

**"... nevermind" she shrugged turning back to the sidewalk**

**did i say somthing?...I screwed it up again... i made him feel sad...I'm horrible kagome thought she fought back the pain and smiled at inuyasha**

**"we're here"Kagome tured into the market as inuyasha followed**

**"I love this place!" inuyasha drooled to himself**

**"inuyasha" kagome looked embarasset, no wonder, people were staring at inuyasha as tho he were a bum who had never seen food before**

**"let's go!" she said as she dragged him through the store**

**------------**

**i just need to up date somthing don't u think?!**


	12. Bumping into the unwanted

1**Chapter 12: Bumping into the unwanted **

**Almost forgot again (disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters -even tho that would rule!)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed out of embarrassment

"Lets get what we need and get the hell out of here!" she cried to herself -_oh gees... this is embarrassing-_ she went to the fresh food and got some fish, and then she went to the dry goods

"Ramen!" Inuyasha drooled

"Yes , yes ramen Inuyasha" she grabbed three as inuyasha grabbed five

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at him

"What? I Like my ramen" he smiled innocently

"Fine" she sighed inuyasha brightened up

"Let's go get Shippo some candy he smiled

"He's a little kid and all" Inuyasha sounded like he cared about Shippo and the look on Kagomes face told it all

"Er, I mean he'll get annoying if we forget about him" inuyasha scoffed and looked away

"Ok, well, now we have..." Kagome thought to herself -_what am I forgetting...-_

"Bandages!" she said out loud

"I remember now!" Inuyasha sighed

"What is it Inu?"

"I'm bored"

"Oh"she thought something was wrong she almost fell over (anime style) they got everything they needed and headed to the till

"Ok, now I need to get my stuff ready" Kagome said as they made their way to her house

"Ok well I guess I'll help" he said sighing

"Inuyasha you don't have to ya know" she giggled

"Besides, I'm changing, so I don't think I need your help with that" Inuyashas ear twitched up in interest but he had hoped she would of not seen it(she did but ignored it)when they got to kagomes house her mother wasn't home

"So, how about you go and get my backpack as I change?" she smiled

"Sure Kagome" he left and went to get her backpack -_Inuyasha...-_ she thought as she changed into a blue dress and a yellow light over jacket then she heard a knock on her door

"Come in Inu" she said

"Got your backpack" he passed it to her and she put her pajamas, uniform, and pillow in here backpack

"Thanks" she said as she walked down stairs, as soon as she met the end of her stairs the door bell rang -_great-_ she thought opening the door only to see Hojo (A/N: for all of you to know... I dislike Hojo)

"Hey Kagome" Hojo greeted

"Oh.. Um..hey" she waved 'hi' to him -_great what is he doing here?!-_

- hello again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I need to work on some of my other stories but I should be able to make another chapter later on today or tonight ok? Please review-


	13. Inuyasha, hojo, and Kagome in between

**Chapter 13:**

**Hojo, Inuyasha, and Kagome in Between**

**hello fans!. Thanks for the reviews and now I shall continue.**

**last chapter: After kagome and Inuyasha come back from the market, Hojo stops by, what might be his reason? well find out now!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, nor do I own Inuyasha -but if I did, they wouldn't beat around the bush with their feelings! Hee hee)**

"Hojo what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned Him

"Oh well...well I sorta wanted to come here and talk to you, maybe buy you dinner,"-_shiiiit- _she thought

"Um... now isn't a good time..." she said beginning to get nervous

"And why may I ask?" he said leaning in making her feel uncomfortable

"I just... I.. I..."

"Hey Kagome who's at the door, if your mom back?!" inuyasha yelled

"Er, No, but could you come here, my friend is here!" she forced out -_inuyasha can handle this, he'll tell him to screw off or something-_ Kagome hoped to herself.

"Yeah? Ok one second" he replied

"So kagome which one of your friends is it?" Inuyasha said coming down stairs with a hat on

"Oh it's-"

"You..."inuyasha glared at Hojo

"You Bastard what the hell are you doing? Showing your face around here!" Inuyasha was outraged

"I-I, I was just here to see Kagome and-" Hojo was cut off

"And what?!" Inuyasha made his way to the door

"Hey! I have the right to see her as much as you!" Hojo sounded angry

"Big words for such a wimp!" inuyasha yelled

"Now, now boys calm down..." Kagome said -_oh great maybe I shouldn't of asked inuyasha to come...-_

"You're so pathetic!" inuyasha said

"Yeah whatever you say asshole!" Hojo yelled

"Hojo!" Kagome glared

"What!? It's true"

"Hojo you better leave my house, or else!" Kagome was now getting mad

"Not until you talk to me!" Hojo demanded

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!!!" she screamed

"You better not touch my kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared deeply at him

"YOURS!? KAGOME YOU HARLOT!" hojo said

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?1 JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T PUT OUT TO YOU DOESN'T MAKE HER ANYTHING YOU CAN SAY!!!" Inuyasha reached over and punched him one (go inu)

"You!" Hojo leaped on him

"Got off of me you bastard!" inuyasha hollered

"EVERYONE STOP!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, the house fell silent. Hojo got off of Inuyasha, and Kagome was almost in tears

"Hojo, Leave"

"But-"

"NOW!"hojo got up and walked out

"Ugh!" Kagome grunted as she slammed the door

"Inuyasha..." She whispered

"I'm hungry, let's eat some ramen" She smiled and laughed

"You handled him very well" She smirked

"Sorry for the lame seen I had to make" inuyasha looked like he practically crapped himself(uh-oh someone better change their clothes! Haha)

"I-it's okay kagome" inuyasha was a little bit scared of her

"Oh well, he won't come around again, I'm surprised he had the nerve to jump you like that eh?" she laughed to herself -_well maybe it wasn't just a made up seen I made, I didn't want inuyasha to get hurt-_ she thought silently as she made ramen

ok readers! Please review I hoped you enjoyed ill update soon


End file.
